Beetle (Earth-Prime)
Early Life After his father was killed by a gangster's bullet, young Dan Garret joined the New York Police Department, but he soon tired of the slow pace and red tape of police work. He donned three-piece suit and a white mask and established a costumed identity, fighting crime as the Beetle. He had no powers, but he used a gun and a wrist-mounted mini-radio to get an edge on the criminals he was fighting. His calling card was a small beetle-shaped marker that he left in conspicuous places to alert criminals to his presence, using their fear of his crime-fighting reputation as a weapon against them. Shortly afterwords, his friend and mentor, a pharmacist and a drug-store proprietor named Dr. Franz helped Dan acquire bullet-proof armor made out of chain mail-like cellulose material. He still occasionally used a gun, but he mostly relied on his fists from that point on. He added a "Beetle Mobile" car and a "Beetle Bird" airplane to his arsenal. He also started using a "Beetle Signal" flashlight. Sometimes he wore a multi-pouched utility belt. While investigating a dope ring, Dan Garret was wounded by a gangster's machine gun and laid near-death in the hospital. He received a visit from Dr. Franz, who had a plan to save Dan's life. Dr. Franz administered a strange treatment. Dan was given the secret experimental vitamin 2X, a super drug that endows its recipient with super strength and healing abilities, increased speed, heightened senses, and enhanced intellectual capacity. Under the drug's influence, Dan Garrett rapidly recovered from his injuries and returned to the street the next day. The effects of vitamin 2X were temporary, however (though the effects of healing were of course permanent), and when a serious crime called for super powers, Officer Garret had to rush to Dr. Franz's drug store, where, in a hidden room, he donned his costume and took a vitamin 2X pill. A super-powered Beetle would then emerge to strike out against evil. Oddly, and for no reason ever stated, Dan Garret was never shown carrying a supply of vitamin 2X with him. Maybe it never occurred to him to do so, or maybe the strange drug rapidly broke down and had to be prepared fresh every time. Or maybe Dr. Franz was keeping his watchdog on a short leash. During the middle portion of his career, Beetle was aided by a sidekick named Sparky. He was also occasionally aided by Joan Mason, his on-again, off-again girlfriend. His partner on the force, Mike Mannigan, viewed Beetle as a criminal, which is probably why it's a good thing that he never caught on to the reason behind Dan's mysterious absences. One day Dan Garret was fighting a very powerful foe, his name was The Horseshoe, the Horseshoe was powerful that Dan Garret had no other choice but to take 12 servings of Vitamin 2X, this knocked him out for five minutes and when he woke up he realised that the effects of the drug was permanent, that's why Dr. Franz never had Dan have more than two servings because it will alter Dan entirely. His enemies included The Condor, Dascomb Dinsmore & Seidlitz, Death Mask, The Eye, The Red Robe, Saturnia, The Sphinx, The Torch and The Yellow Fang, Sinister Sphinx and among many others. Powers & Abilities Powers (Bracelet) * Flight: His Wings From His Armor, he can also glide and hover. * Wing Shield: His wings can shield Dan even more than his armor could. * Super Strength: Dan can lift up to 2,000 pounds * Superhuman Agility * Pincer Blades: Blades can expand out of the wrists of Dan and retract back inside the armor. * Energy Manipulation: The bracelet can shape and manipulate the energy it stores for a variety of effects, including energy blasts, energy cocoons, small-scale solid constructs (shields, chains, etc.), and 3-D holograms. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: He is granted enhanced strength from Vitamin 2-X. * Enhanced Agility: He is granted enhanced agility from Vitamin 2-X. * Enhanced Durability: He is granted enhanced durability from Vitamin 2-X. * Enhanced Healing: He is granted enhanced healing from Vitamin 2-X. * Enhanced Speed: He is granted enhanced speed from Vitamin 2-X * Enhanced Sense: He is granted enhanced senses from Vitamin 2-X * Enhanced Intellectual Capacity: He is granted enhanced intellectual capacity from Vitamin 2-X Paraphernalia Equipment Big Boy Blue: 'The Beetle used this outfit in the first years of being the Beetle. It worked for him for the time needed. ''About The Suit * Chain-Mail Armor '''Coleoptera: Dan's armor from the Aster Bracelet, it gives him powers of a Beetle coincidentally since he is The Beetle. On the bracelet there's a blue beetle signifying his powers and the bracelet is unbreakable. The bracelet also appears on the armor that goes on the body like liquid. The suit is so strong that is can withstand a Z Force infused kunai. The suit is all blue and it covers all of his body and it looks metallic with prominent muscles in the suit. About The Suit * Weapons Used: Guns, Swords and Axes. * Armor Regeneration: '''When the armor is damaged to the point where it breaks then it needs a whole 48 hours to regenerate to the point of full durability. * '''Pincers: The armor has built in claws in Dan's Armor, the claws come out of the posterior of the hands. The claws are expandable and retractable. There's two claws in each hand. The pincers are able to penetrate through Croncranium, no problem. Vorencalum matches the same durability of these pincers. * Flight: His Wings From His Armor, he can also glide and hover. His wings can even shield Dan more than his armor could. Fighting Styles Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Krav Maga and Brazilian Jiu-Jistu Weapons Weapons Beetle Uses: Swords, shields, knives, clubs and a large variety of firearms. Transportation * Beetle Mobile: A blue car * Beetle Bird: A blue plane * Wings: After he got the Aster Core Bracelet he got the ability to fly from his armor. Trivia * This is a re-imagining of Fox's Blue Beetle (Dan Garret), don't get it confused with DC's which is different from ours. * The Fox Blue Beetle is in the public domain. * While the first appearance of Dan Garret and all of his Golden Age Appearances are public domain, any appearances after 1977 of the Blue Beetle produced by Charlton, DC, or other companies are NOT. * In the early 1960s, Israel Waldman's (IW) Publications published unauthorized reprints of the original Blue Beetle (Garret) in two issues of a comic titled 'Human Fly' (the new title was used on the cover only). * If you want to make your own version of The Beetle click here for the public domain information (http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Beetle_(Fox)) Category:Heroes Category:Public Domain Category:WW2 Heroes Category:Male Characters